So Wanna Get Married
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *One Shot* Got To Go My Own Way Series* After finding out that his girlfriend is pregnant Chris decides its time to take the plunge. Chris/Ajay


So Like Marry Me

Set up before Got To Go My Own Way

Word count: 1068

this has nothing to with Stronger which is Ajay's main story now. This is just something I wrote when I was still big on Chris and Ajay

Year of Ajay's career 2006

10-22-2006

Detroit Michigan

Bound For Glory weekend

"Hey Kiddo how are you feeling?" Christopher Daniels asked seeing his manager sitting on a steel chair, the last time he had seen her she had been hunched over a trash can throwing up in the women's locker room. And she didn't look any better now almost a week later. "Stomach is still upset." Ajay answered. "Did you go to the doctor's?" He asked, worry kicking into over gear. "Yes." "And?" "And I can't tell you. I want to but I can't until I tell Chris. " "What is it?" Samoa Joe asked coming into the corner where they were at. "Nothing yet. I have to tell the boyfriend first." "What you pregnant or something?" AJ Styles asked as he sat down next to her. Ajay's bright blue eyes dropped to the folded shirts that she had sitting on her lap. "That is awesome." Daniels said as he squatted down in front of her. "I already talk to management and they are getting me out dangerous storylines."

"When are you telling him?" Joe asked, he was thrilled for the blonde, she would make a great mom but he wasn't so sure that Chris was ready to have any kids, he was too much of kid himself to be considered an adult. "As soon as we get back to the house, Dan is gone for the weekend so I will have time to tell him." Ajay answered, "It will be the first time in almost a month that we will be alone together." "Sonjay and Jay always with you?" "It's like having three boyfriends and none of the perks." AJ pulled a face, he hated when she talked about stuff like that. Ajay laughed lowly as Chris, Sonjay and Jay came into the locker room and over to the corner when she was. "Babe?" he asked shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Are you guys going home with them after the show?" AJ asked curious on why they were all looking anxious. "Yeah, he offered because Dan is gone." Jay answered as Ajay's cheeks flushed angrily. It was a shade of red that Jay had never seen before and he had known since she was in Ring of Honor. "You didn't know?" "Nope and even if I did. No offense I wouldn't have agreed ." "Why not you love us having around." Sonjay said. "Not enough to spend the one week I have _alone _with my boyfriend without you two." Ajay stressed folding her arms under her chest. "Why does it matter if they are there? We would be alone in our room." Chris said causing his girlfriend to laugh almost bitterly, "Oh like how we were suppose to be alone the night Sonjay walked in on us? And besides there is something I _need_ to talk to you about." "And you can't say it front for our friends?" AJ groaned and turned his baseball hat around to cover his face, he knew that this wasn't going to turn out very pretty, he could feel the anger raising in her and knew about the frustrations that she had felt in the recent weeks. Ajay stood up dumping the folded cut up shirts onto the floor, "I am pregnant! Okay! There now everyone knows!" The whole room had went completely silent at the sudden announcement. "Happy now!" She asked tossing her hands up in the air frustrated. When Chris didn't answer her, she went out of the locker room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"You are even bigger idiot than I thought." Joe muttered shaking his head as Aj got up and followed her out the locker room. "You knew?" "We found out not long before you did." He answered. "Don't let that girl walk away." Daniels spoke after a minute, "She will be the best thing that you will ever have don't mess it up." Chris glowered at him, he hated that AJ, Joe and Daniels got involved like this and it was always in the favor of Ajay. He didn't blame them, he would do the same thing if it was his friend that was having a hard time in her relationship. He was slowly starting to realize with how he was acting that he was making his girlfriend miserable and she could very well get fed up and leave him. And the thought scared even more now that she was pregnant. "Make it right Sabin before she leaves your dumbass." It wasn't Joe or Daniels that spoke it was Jay and Chris looked at him. "Seriously Chris don't lose her."

Chris came out of the building and went over to where he could see his girlfriend sitting at, she had pulled down the tailgate of his truck down and was sitting on it listening to AJ who was talking to her lowly. She was using the bottom of her shirt to wipe the tears that were coming down her cheeks. He sighed and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket before he walked up to the truck. "Give me a minute." AJ looked at the younger girl who nodded her head, "I will see you inside in a minute." The tag team champion nodded his head and hopped down before glaring at the younger man and going back into the building. "How did you know before you blurt it out like that?" "A couple of days. I found when I went to the doctor's when I wasn't getting better." She answered playing with her fingers. Chris nodded his head as he leaned against the tailgate, "Why didn't you tell me right away?" "Because you always have Sonjay and Jay around and when they aren't around then Alex, Bailey and Petey are around, I never just had a minute with you alone to tell you." "Well there is one thing I want to do before the baby comes.' "oh and what's that?" She asked moving her feet back and forth anxiously. "Get married." "What?" "You heard me. We should get married, we are already having a baby might as well get married and have all three of us have the same last name." The blonde was quiet for several long minutes before she nodded her head, "Okay. let's get married.


End file.
